An Otaku's Irony
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: It's anime convention time! Three days full of fun, fans, cosplaying, and awkward romance! This just may be the greatest three days of Naruto and Hinata's lives. -NaruHina-oneshot-AU-and bits of SasuSaku, KibaIno, Otakuness, and crack crossover pairings!


**An Otaku's Irony**

**A NaruHina oneshot**

**(And an Otaku haven)**

'"'

"Oh my gooooosh! I am so excited!" Ino cheered merrily as she bounced around the little apartment.

"I know!" Sakura agreed. "This is gonna be huge!"

"Oh! Sakura!" Ino called. "Do you have the tickets?"

"I practically glued them to myself! I would just _die_ if I lost them!"

"Yes! Because I'd personally kill you!"

"With what? Your wrench?" Sakura mocked.

"Don't mock the wrench." Ino warned, pointing the metal tool at her friend. "And I would do it too! This is our first ever anime convention! This is extremely important! A huge turning point in our lives! That's why we took forever planning out our cosplays!"

Sakura smiled, remembering the year they spent planning out and making their cosplays. She looked over at Ino, who was dressed up as Winry Rockbell from the Full Metal Alchemist series, the Brotherhood one, of course, seeing as she liked Winry's mechanic Brotherhood outfit better than the original one.

She looked over at a mirror to see her own cosplay. She was dressed up as the witch student Kim Diehl from the Soul Eater manga, seeing as Kim wasn't announced as a witch in the anime version. She wore the white and blue Spartoi uniform she got in the manga. She also held a lantern, which was supposed to be her partner, Jacqueline, in weapon form. She grinned, neither her nor Ino needed wigs, or even color changing contacts. They both already had all the right hair and eye colors for their characters, ironically enough. They just had to change up their hair styles a bit.

"Yeah…oh, hey," Sakura turned towards a closed door, "are you almost done in there Hinata?"

"A-almost!" Hinata replied from the bathroom.

"Ooh! I am so excited to see Hinata's cosplay!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's kept it near secret from us all this time." Sakura grinned, also excited.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ino and Sakura held their breath as Hinata finally emerged from the bathroom. They both stared at Hinata. She wore a black kimono and hakama, and she had a white obi belt tied around her waist with a fake sword at her side. Her typically long hair was pulled back so it wouldn't show through the black wig she wore which gave her shoulder-length hair which was styled in a particular way that immediately set Sakura and Ino off.

"You're Rukia!" They both exclaimed.

"Uh…y-yeah." Hinata stammered.

"Oh! You look so cute!" Ino commented, drawing closer to look at Hinata's cosplay.

"I never would have guessed you'd dress up as the female lead from Bleach." Sakura announced.

Hinata blushed. "I-I really like her character, so when you guys invited me to come along…I thought it'd be a great chance."

"I can so see you liking a character like Rukia." Ino declared. "She's tough yet sweet, gentle but brutal. She's all that you could be Hinata! Then maybe Naruto would have asked you out by now!"

Hinata's blush deepened. "I-Ino…"

"Speaking of Naruto…" Sakura interjected. "Isn't he…"

A knock reverberated from the door to the apartment.

"Right there?" Ino inquired. A grin broke out across her face. "And to answer your other question…yes, he is." Ino bolted towards the door.

When she opened it, she was greeted by the dressed up faces of three boys.

"Helloooo!" Ino welcomed them into the house.

"Helloooo!" Naruto returned Ino's enthusiasm. "Is everybody ready for three days of pure awesomeness?"

"Absolutely!" Ino responded. She wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck and forced him to look at Hinata. "Hey, Naruto, check out Hinata's cosplay!"

Naruto blinked, shifting his eyes over towards Hinata, and his jaw nearly dropped. Hinata couldn't quite believe what she saw either.

A huge grin broke out across Naruto's face. "You're dressed up as Rukia!"

Hinata blushed, but gave him a bashful smile as she looked at Naruto's dyed orange hair. "A-a-and you're…I-Ichigo."

Naruto nodded his head. "This is so awesome! We're anime buddies!"

Sakura put an arm on Hinata's shoulder. "It's kinda funny, because if she were to dress up as anyone from Bleach, I'd think she'd dress up as Orihime."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on! The only similarities they have are the occasional bashful tendencies and the big boobs! Which makes her dressing up as Rukia even better! She's a well-bodily-developed version of Rukia!"

Hinata's face flared up cherry red. Sakura removed her arm and looked around Naruto at the two boys behind him. "And who do we have here? Sasuke and Kiba!"

Kiba beamed at Sakura as he showed off his cosplay. "Yep! And now I'm Kiba from Wolf's Rain!"

"Why did I totally see that one coming?" Ino drawled. "Kiba…wolves…dog-like animals…a main character named Kiba…? You couldn't have dressed up as Tsume? I thought he was way hotter than Kiba."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Thought about it…decided against it."

Sakura turned her gaze towards the Uchiha who stayed at the doorway. She stared at his cosplay for a long time, and finally came to understand who he was when she saw his gloves.

"You're…Roy Mustang!" Sakura announced, gaining a nod from Sasuke. She snapped her fingers. "The Flame Alchemist! He is so much cooler in the Brotherhood series! In the original he was such an ass in my opinion."

Ino came up next to Sakura as Sasuke smirked at her comment. Ino prodded Sakura with her elbow. "Maybe you should have gone as Riza Hawkeye."

Sakura blushed, just missing slapping Ino upside the head. "Shut up! Their relationship isn't even official!"

"So you prefer the crack crossover pairing of Kim and Roy?" Ino taunted. "Never knew you were like that, Sakura!"

Sakura held up her lantern. "Burn herrrr…." She commanded the inanimate object.

"At least I'm from the same anime!" Ino stated, glancing towards Sasuke.

"Hey," Kiba called, making Ino blush slightly and laugh as she wrapped an arm around Kiba in a one arm hug.

"Love you." Ino declared.

"Kiba and Winry…he's taller than Ed…this should make him jealous." Sakura snickered.

"Shut up, I call an anime truce!" Ino proclaimed, holding out a hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but grasped Ino's hand and shook it. "Anime truce."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto interjected, "enough truces and crack crossovers! I wanna get going!"

'"'"'"'"

"Woooow!" Ino, Naruto, and Sakura all gushed as they stood at the entrance to the anime convention.

"This is so amazing!" Ino cheered as she yanked Kiba down the road with her. "Oh! Look at all the merchandise! This may just be better than a mall filled with designer clothes!"

"Leave it to Ino to bring shopping to a convention." Sakura laughed as everyone else made their way down the road.

"Well what's a convention if you don't bring back all the coolest anime stuff?" Naruto responded, his head whipping from side to side as he looked at the stands full of merchandise. "My wallet's gonna be way empty by the time this convention is over!" Naruto gasped. "Hey! Hinata! Hinata! It's a stand with Bleach stuff! Let's go check it out!"

"A-alright." Hinata answered as Naruto dragged her off towards the stand.

Sakura watch them go with a smile. "They're so cute. I always was a fan of IchiRuki."

Sasuke shook his head. "They're matching has got to be a set-up."

"Of fate." Sakura giggled, watching Naruto pick up a couple Ichigo and Rukia plush figures and wave them about saying something to Hinata.

Sasuke looked about to respond, when suddenly a pair of people jumped them.

"Oh my gosh!" One of them exclaimed. "I love your Roy cosplay!"

"Ooh! Can you do the mini-skirt speech?" The other asked. "Or the dog speech! I love that one too! Can you do them both?"

Sasuke said nothing, which was his version of a stutter with his surprised facial expression. Sakura beamed and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah! Tell them how much you _love_ dogs! They don't complain and never once ask for a paycheck!"

The girls giggled at Sakura's short imitation of Roy Mustang's dog speech. Snapped a quick picture of the two, and skipped away.

"I wasn't expecting that." Sasuke sighed as they walked down the road.

"You should have. Mustang has lines that are almost as famous as Ed's short rants!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think to memorize them."

"Yeah…well, if someone asks again, just say 'I _love_ dogs' or 'once I take office, all female officers will be required to wear…_tiny miniskirts_!'"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "I think I'll stick with the dog line. The miniskirt rant was pretty degrading."

"It wasn't degrading, it was hilarious. Some of the funnier stuff that came out of the first series of FMA."

"And what's your punch line?" Sasuke questioned.

"Mine? It'd probably be Kim's witch incantation! Or her pose!" Sakura got down into Kim's tanuki pose. "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon!"

"Right…" Sasuke drawled.

"I know…she's got the longest of all the incantations! I mean…Medusa would have been way easier!" Sakura began to wiggle her arms like snakes in front of her. "Nake Snake Cobra Cobubura. That's way easier, but I didn't want to be Medusa. I don't like snakes. Raccoons…er…tanuki are so much cuter!"

"Riiight…." Sasuke drawled longer.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a downer! This is an awesome event! And—oh my god! Look at that! Those have got to the greatest Ryuk and Light cosplays I've ever seen! Let's go get pictures!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him over towards the two cosplayers. Sasuke looked down at their clasped hands and smirked. Even after all the crack crossover jokes Sakura still decided she wanted to hold her boyfriend's hand.

'"'"'"'"

"Oh man! It looks like we lost them!" Naruto cried as he held a Rukia plushie in his hand.

"Y-yeah…." Hinata agreed, holding onto an Ichigo plushie.

The two walked down the road, looking for their friends.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Oh well, at least I have my anime buddy with me!"

Hinata blushed, nodding her head as she clutched the Ichigo plushie closer to her chest.

A group of people ran up to them.

"Oh! We love your cosplays! They look so real!" One of them commented. "Can we get a picture?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Sure!" He wrapped an arm around Hinata and held up a peace sign. Hinata tried to suppress her blush for the picture as the camera flashed.

"Oh!" Another gasped like they were hit with a great idea. "Would you two mind doing an…IchiRuki pose? I love that pairing!"

"Ooh! Me too! Can you?" The first exclaimed.

"Please?" The third begged.

"Uh…sure." Naruto agreed. "Like what?"

"Uh…" the first stammered as they thought.

"Kiss her cheek!" The third declared.

"Yeah!" The other two agreed.

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other, and then looked away. Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but then Naruto came down, and she suddenly felt his lips on her cheek. She blushed as the camera flashed; her opened mouth turning into a gape of surprise in the picture.

The girls squealed delightedly as Naruto pulled away, said their thanks, and took off down the road, leaving Naruto and Hinata standing there, both blushing to their own degrees.

Hinata was struck speechless, having not expected the kiss. Naruto simply blushed, thinking about what he had just done.

After another moment, Naruto pulled out of his stupor. "Oh! Hey! Hinata! Look! There are a couple people dressed up like Uryuu and Orihime! I wonder if we can find someone cosplaying as Chad! Then we can have a cool group picture!"

Hinata looked over towards the cosplayers Naruto pointed out. "M-maybe."

Naruto began to push Hinata towards the two cosplayers. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look up at Naruto. Her cheek tingled where Naruto had kissed it. Also, she couldn't tell, but Naruto felt the same way with his mouth.

'"'"'"'"

"Temari! Shikamaru! Surprise seeing you two here!" Sakura greeted the two as they came up to her and Sasuke.

"Hey, nice to see you too. I like your cosplay." Temari commented.

"Thanks! I like yours too!" Sakura responded. Temari was dressed up as Anna from Shaman King. Sakura looked over at Shikamaru and gasped slightly. "Hey! You're dressed up as Harvar! Ox's weapon in Soul Eater! Finally I find a comrade!"

"It's not like he had to do much." Sasuke noted. "He just put on the glasses and some different clothes."

"Just like all I had to do was make the costume! I already have Kim's hair!" Sakura responded.

"I almost had to come as Yoh." Shikamaru commented, sounding as bored as ever.

"Yeah…I can understand why." Sakura replied, looking at Temari's cosplay. "That would have technically made you two engaged!"

"Well, they're already dating." Sasuke huffed.

"So is anyone else with you?" Temari asked, looking towards Sakura.

"Well…Ino's here dressed as Winry from FMA, Kiba's well…Kiba from Wolf's Rain, oh! It's so funny! Naruto and Hinata are Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach! Isn't that ironic?"

"Ironic that they're dressed up as a pairing that's been warring with IchiHime for who knows how long?"

"Exactly! Though I hope IchiRuki happens! It just has more…excitement than IchiHime would have! Not that I have anything against it."

"Yeah…so why isn't Sasuke dressed up like Ox or you dressed up like Riza? It would have made more sense."

Sakura blushed. "Okay…for one, I cannot imagine Sasuke as Ox." They both turned to look at Sasuke, and then looked away shivering slightly. "And two…I didn't know he was cosplaying as Roy! And I really wanted to cosplay as Kim so…oh well! Besides, neither of them have official relationships. Though Royai is sooo obvious!"

"Better be careful no one comes around dressed as Hawkeye then. You know how fangirls love seeing cosplay pairs."

"Yeah, I kno—oh my god! Naruto and Hinata!"

Temari's eyes widened. "Oh wow…I wonder if anyone's asked them yet."

"Heeeey!"

The four turned to see Naruto and Hinata coming down the road at them.

"There you guys are!" Naruto yelled as he came up to them.

"Hey! Sorry about leaving you guys!" Sakura apologized. "We didn't realize you'd take so long! So…anything interesting happen?"

Naruto froze for a moment, glanced towards Hinata, looked away, and blushed slightly. Hinata did the same. "No…nothing much."

The four stared at the blushing pair.

"_Oh yeah…" _Sakura thought. _"The fangirls got them."_

'"'"'"'"

"That was so totally awesome!" Ino screeched happily as the six left the convention for the day.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered. "And check out the cool Yu Yu Hakusho keychain I got! Hiei is so cute!"

"For an egotistical shortie." Ino stated.

"So he's a mini-Sasuke! No wonder she's attracted to him!" Naruto laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Sasuke laughed dryly. "So how many fangirls made you pose for a pairing shot?"

Sakura and Ino's eyes shot open at Sasuke's blatant question and Naruto and Hinata both blushed.

"What business of that is yours?" Naruto snapped in response. "Did anyone ask for a yaoi pairing picture with you and Ed?"

"Woah Naruto didn't know you liked stuff like that!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto's blush darkened as everyone but Hinata laughed at him. "I'm not! I don't! Shut up!"

"Nah, he would have dressed up as a gay person if he rolled like that." Sakura commented snidely.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried, turning away from the group.

"Oh, lighten up Naruto." Ino sighed. "We all know you like big boobs rather than big—"

"Not the place to finish that sentence." Sakura interjected. "Actually…nowhere is."

"I was trying to insinuate how he thinks Hinata's hot!"

Dead silence fell on the group. Naruto and Hinata both blushed madly, and everyone gawked at Ino.

Knowing she had to save the conversation before it became more serious and life-threatening in Ino's case, Sakura cleared her throat. "Oh! So me and Sasuke saw these great cosplayers dressed as Ryuk and Light!"

'"'"'"'"

The next day everyone re-entered the convention. They ended up splitting up again into the same pairs as yesterday.

Naruto and Hinata made their way down the main road of booths, stopping occasionally when something caught their eye, and occasionally buying things. So far, they both noted thankfully, no one asked them to do pairing poses, though they were asked a few times to just pose.

Naruto stopped at one point; his eyes caught sight of two people dressed up as Sakura and Syaoran from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. They posed together in what was obviously a pairing shot. The girls who had stopped Naruto and Hinata yesterday were the ones who were taking the pictures.

Naruto watched the two pose, hugging each other, looking like a real couple. In his mind, Naruto saw him and Hinata posing yesterday. He didn't quite know what spurred him on to do what the girls said, he just did it.

Hinata came up to Naruto a moment later, asking if he was okay.

Naruto shook himself, and then beamed down at Hinata. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The two started on their way down the road. Naruto snuck a glance towards Hinata.

"_Well," _he thought, a light smile reaching his face, _"maybe I do know why I did it…." _

'"'"'"'"

"Thanks! Love your cosplay!" Sakura declared as a couple people dressed as Sora and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts walked off.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, who nodded his head. The two walked off.

"You know…it would be so cool to have a cloak from Organization 13!" Sakura stated. "I wonder if a booth anywhere is selling some!"

"I think you'll just have to cosplay as someone from it in order to get one." Sasuke replied.

"Hey! If you can find a Hiei keychain here, anything is possible!"

"Are you obsessed with that now?"

"No…maybe…you know actually, I'd like to cosplay as Hiei one year! Or maybe you can do it! Your hair is almost there!"

"I'll think about it…." Sasuke responded half-sarcastically.

Sakura looked around. "Oh! Wait…no…that's an actual cosplayers cloak…damn. Ooh! Asura cosplay alert! Another Soul Eater fan! And damn is Asura hot without those bandages!"

Finally getting annoyed with it, Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist and pulled her away.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Sakura questioned. "I want a picture with the Asura guy!"

Sasuke stopped and turned on his heel to face her, a grim look on his face that made Sakura forget about the Asura cosplayer.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked, taking a step closer to him.

"It's getting kinda annoying hearing you gush about 'hot anime characters' when I'm your boyfriend who happens to be standing right next to you." He explained.

Sakura stared up at Sasuke, and then a large grin broke out across her face as she laughed. "You're jealous? Really? Oh, that's so funny!"

Sasuke gave her a perplexed look, confused by her reaction. Sakura came forward and hugged him.

"Don't worry! They're just characters! And no matter how much I gush over them, they'll never be real, and you always will. It's just so awesome feeling like I'm seeing characters in real life." Sakura pulled away. "Like you! I feel like I'm standing next to Coronel Roy Mustang! And though I don't look like her, I'm glad to say I feel like First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye next to you! Only with an actual, showing romantic relationship!"

Sasuke smirked, grasping one of Sakura's hands and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Woo! Crack crossover pairings!"

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away, looking around for the source of the random statement, but found no one. They looked at each other, brows raised, and walked off.

'"'"'"'"

"Noooo!" Ino sobbed. "Tomorrow's the last day!"

"I know! I know! It's so heartbreaking!" Sakura cried, patting Ino's back soothingly.

"This whole thing has been so great! All the events and merchandise! I love conventions! If only it could last for a week!"

"Well, people kinda have better things to do than be at a convention for a whole week, Ino." Sakura stated, making Ino frown and turn away from her. "Though…that would be awesome."

Ino grinned. "Glad to see you agree with me! Oh! Funny story! People are really starting to laugh looking at me and Kiba, because they think we're a Winry and Kiba crack crossover pairing! It's getting pretty funny."

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other knowingly, and Sakura smiled back at Ino. "You don't say? Haha, that's funny."

Ino looked over at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, come over here and share some of your experiences!"

"Oh…well…." Hinata stuttered. "I-I don't really have much to say. I-I've just been…walking around with Naruto looking at all the merchandise."

"Yeah, like that Ichigo plushie you keep grasping onto when we mention Naruto?" Ino prodded, making Hinata blush harder and look down at the plushie in her hand.

"W-well…um…."

"Did Naruto buy it for you?" Sakura asked, casting a look towards the bathroom where they heard Naruto singing off-key and off-lyric J-Pop in the shower.

Hinata fidgeted with the plushie and nodded her head.

"You know he likes you, right? Why not make the bold move! You're dressed up as Rukia so pull out that Rukia boldness!" Ino exclaimed while keeping her voice down so as not to be heard by Naruto, even though they doubted he could hear them.

"O-oh no!" Hinata responded, shaking her head. "I-I…I can't! I don't…"

"Have the guts?" Sakura finished. "I didn't think I did either, but now I have a boyfriend!" Sakura glanced over at Sasuke.

Hinata also looked between the two of them, and then averted her gaze to the ground.

Sakura frowned, but then smiled again. "Well, take your time. I'm just saying because we're all together and having a good time. What's stopping us from a bit of romance?"

"I know what you mean." Ino sighed dreamily. "I saw the cutest Honey cosplayer! Made me want to pick him up and take him home with me! And of course he was with a hot Moki!"

The girls all giggled and Sasuke and Kiba exchanged incredulous looks as they heard Naruto hit a high, extremely off-key pitch on Bleach's fifth opening theme "Rolling Star," which just caused the girls to giggle even louder.

'"'"'"'"

"Okay! It's the last day and I still have ten bucks in my wallet! I am determined to get all ten of them spent!" Naruto exclaimed as the six of them entered the convention.

"You know it's actually an accomplishment if you have money left over after one of these things?" Ino stated.

Naruto scoffed. "Screw that! My accomplishment will be coming home with a pair of Renji's awesome sunglasses!"

"He's got ya there, Ino," Sakura interjected, "they are awesome."

Everyone laughed, and then split up as they had for the past two days.

Naruto and Hinata did as they had for the past couple days of walking up and down another section of the booths. As Naruto said, he did manage to spend his ten dollars, and walked down the road triumphantly with Ichigo's hollow mask now adorning the side of his head, ready for use.

As if on cue, two girls ran up to Naruto, asking for pictures. Naruto complied, putting on his mask and posing. When they finished with Naruto, they turned and gasped, seeing Hinata and asking for pictures of her too. She complied, half drawing her sword for a pose.

"Oh, and if it doesn't seem like too much…" one of them asked bashfully. "Could we get an IchiRuki picture?"

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other with light blushes on their faces, but they agreed.

"_Maybe," _Hinata thought, _"I could try what Ino and Sakura told me."_

As the girls set up and Naruto drew closer to Hinata, Hinata made up the decision of what she'd do.

"Okay," the first girl announced, "pose in three…two…one!"

At two, Hinata moved her face upwards, in hopes of giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. However, she didn't put into account that Naruto had similar thoughts. Without warning, their lips locked as the camera flashed, and the girls squealed, thanking the two over and over before running off, leaving Naruto and Hinata looking in opposite directions blushing like mad with their hands clamped over their mouths.

Naruto was the first to regain some composure. "Uh…um…I'm…sorry about that."

Hinata shook her head, still unable to look up at Naruto. "I-i-i-it's o-okay, N-N-Naruto."

The two stood there, blushing for a while longer. Naruto's mind buzzed. He couldn't get out of his head, or his mouth for that matter, the feeling he got when he kissed Hinata. Inside, only one thought went through his mind: he wanted to feel that again.

Naruto cast a glance over towards Hinata, who still looked away from him, blushing. He opened his mouth to say something, but bit it back.

"_What the hell am I supposed to say?" _Naruto wondered. _"I liked it when we kissed? How would she react to me saying _that_? Uh…." _

Hinata began to walk away. "I-I-I'll be right back." She called without looking over her shoulder at him.

Naruto watched her go, a frown on his face.

"_Great Naruto…the one girl you really _like_ and now she's probably too nervous to even look at you straight." _

Naruto opened up the robe of his kimono, pulling out the Rukia plushie he had gotten on their first day there. He looked down at it for a moment, squeezed it, and put it back into his robe.

"_I've gotta do something."_

With that thought, Naruto took off in the direction Hinata left.

'"'"'"'"

Naruto looked around, trying to pick out Hinata in the mass of people.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of black. He turned around, seeing a Rukia cosplayer with their back to him. He ran over to them.

"Hinata!" He put a hand on their shoulder, but when they turned around, he was disappointed to find it wasn't Hinata. He removed his hand. "Sorry…I thought you were someone else."

The Rukia cosplayer gave Naruto a look, and then walked off. Naruto huffed, and then continued his search.

Eventually, Naruto found himself in front of the main building of the convention. Naruto huffed, heading towards the door. He needed a break.

Right before he got to the door, though, it opened, and he collided into someone. He reached out, grasping their elbows in an effort to keep them both standing. Naruto looked down at who he ran in to and froze. It was Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto murmured as the two stared at each other.

"N-Naruto," Hinata responded.

Naruto dropped one of Hinata's elbows, and moved the other hand down to grasp her wrist. He began to lead her away from the building.

"N-Naruto…w-what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Naruto didn't make a response, and only stopped when he reached a slightly secluded bench. He sat down, half pulling Hinata with him.

Hinata sat next to Naruto, a light blush on her face. Naruto's hand stayed firmly grasped on Hinata's wrist as he stared down at the ground.

"Um…Hinata," he started, "are you…upset…about what happened?"

Hinata blinked, looking up at Naruto. She looked away and shook her head. "No…I-I was just…surprised."

Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah, me too."

Silence fell between the two. Hinata's eyes flicked down towards her wrist, which Naruto still held on to. Hinata made no move to pull her hand away though.

"Uh," Naruto stammered, "you know…I," he took in a breath, "I…don't know about you, but…I kinda…well…I kinda, sorta, really…liked it." He muttered the last part mostly to himself, but Hinata still heard him.

She blushed. "R-really?"

Naruto couldn't pull his gaze up towards Hinata, not entirely sure how she was taking the confession. "Yeah. But that's only because I kinda…well…" Naruto took in another breath, this time pulling up the confidence to look at Hinata. "I like you…a lot."

The two made eye contact, and didn't drop it as Hinata blushed harder, not expecting the confession. Hinata's hands balled up into fists, and Naruto let go of her wrist to grasp her fist, which let go back into a hand that gripped Naruto's back as Hinata spoke. "I-I…I really…like you a lot…too."

The pair stared at each other for a long moment, and then Naruto's face broke out into a grin. "That's great!"

Naruto's grip on Hinata's hand tightened as the two continued to stare at each other. His eyes shutting halfway, Naruto moved in closer to Hinata, leaning his head down to her level. Hinata in turn leaned in closer, and a moment later the couple found themselves kissing. Naruto's free hand moved over Hinata to the seat of the bench on her other side, bringing him closer to her. Hinata's free hand came up and grasped the front of Naruto's kimono, deepening their kiss.

"Woo! IchiRuki all the way!"

The two pulled away from each other, their heads whipping around to find the person who made the exclamation. Not finding anyone, they blinked and turned their heads back towards each other.

Naruto grinned at Hinata. "So, next year you wanna come as Ginta and Koyuki from MÄR? They have quite the relationship ya know?"

Hinata blushed and giggled. "O-okay."

Naruto's grin widened and he laughed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I really liked this year's convention!"

Hinata smiled at him as the two stood up and started to leave the bench.

"Yeah, me too."

**THE END**

**Done! And it only took me two days to write it! Not a record, but still pretty good! And I really like this story! It's NaruHina! It has SasuSaku! It has Otaku madness! This has been very fun to write. I thoroughly enjoyed going uber Otaku on this. I delved very much into my past experiences with anime and manga to write this. (You know, so we had variation rather than all these characters from the same story.) Though I did have to tell myself on a number of accounts "wait! They can't cosplay as them! They're from Naruto! They are Naruto! Damn!" and a while in I thought of changing them from being Ichigo and Rukia into Soul and Maka from Soul eater, but I was already a ways in and Sakura was already Kim from Soul Eater, so I decided against it. Anyway…hope people liked this! Till the next update! (Which will be TTL.) **

**By the way…I own none of the series that I mentioned! I just think they're awesome! **


End file.
